1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a frictional holding pad or material, particularly useful to releasably secure an object from movement in a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to an expanded vinyl frictional holding material configured to non-chemically adhering to a planar or contoured support surface.
2. Related Art
It is often desirable to non-permanently adhere a first object to a second object, but retain the option of removing the first object without damaging either object. Conventional adhesive devices, however, often utilize a chemical bond that is permanent in nature so that removal of the adhesive device either damages the object on which it was used, or leaves a residue on the object that is difficult to remove without damaging the object. Similarly, mechanical retaining devices often are mounted to an object in such a way as to permanently alter the object. There are also magnetic devices in which two pieces are glued to the dash and phone, and then magnetically couple together.
Additionally, many items carried in day-to-day life must often be temporarily stored to free an individual""s hands for other tasks. One common example of such a situation arises when an individual enters a vehicle. Items such as cell phones, personal digital assistants, writing instruments or glasses must be stored in order to free the hands of the individual so that he or she may operate the vehicle. In many cases, however, an individual may wish to have ready access to the items should the items be quickly needed, for instance if a call is received on the cell phone. Because most vehicles involve stop-and-go or side-to-side motion, placing such items on, open surfaces raises the risk that the items will slide off the open surface during operation of the vehicle. The movement of such items can cause damage to the item itself, damage to the vehicle or interior accessories, and posses a safety problem. For example, a cell phone may break if it falls to the floor, or may fall onto another object, such as a laptop computer, causing further damage. In addition, a driver may be distracted by trying to retrieve the phone from the floor. Hence, storing such items on open surfaces is generally not a viable option.
While most vehicles include storage locations for such personal items, storing the items generally requires the inconvenience of opening a compartment, such as a glove box in an automobile, and storing the items along with the other items already contained within the compartment. Once stored in such compartments, items are not visible to an individual and are not easily accessible should the individual wish to quickly access the items.
Various solutions to the problem have been proposed. Most notably, special mounting devices have been used to secure items in the car. Such mounting devices typically have a base that is secured to some object in the vehicle, and a receiving portion to receive and hold the item. For example, some devices are configured to receive and hold a cell phone. Other devices are configured to receive and hold sunglasses. One disadvantage with such mounting devices is that they are typically customized to hold a particular item, or type of item, and are ill suited for other items. For example, a mounting device for a cell phone may not adequately hold sunglasses. Thus, it may be necessary to have several mounting devices within the vehicle, one for a cell phone, one for sunglasses, one for a GPS unit, etc. One disadvantage with having several mounting devices is that the vehicle appears cluttered. In addition, such mounting devices are typically sold as accessories, and thus add expense. Another disadvantage with such mounting devices is that they can permanently alter and devalue the vehicle.
It has been recognized that it would be advantageous to develop a system and method to releaseably secure items to a surface without permanently altering the surface. In addition, it has been recognized that it would be advantageous to develop a system and method to releaseably secure items to a surface in a vehicle without permanently altering the vehicle surface, and allowing for ready retrieval of the object. In addition, it has been recognized that it would be advantageous to develop such a system and method capable of being used with various different items. In addition, it has been recognized that it would be advantageous to develop such a system and method capable of providing advertisement, and/or personalization or customization.
The invention provides a frictional holding device configured to be disposed on a vehicle or other surface and to receive and secure an item thereon. The device includes a pad with a bottom disposed on the vehicle surface, and a top to removably receive the item thereon. The top has an uppermost contact surface to contact and frictionally cling to the item. The bottom has a lowermost contact surface to contact and frictionally cling to the vehicle surface. The lowermost contact surface has a greater surface area than the uppermost contact surface. Thus, the pad can cling with greater force to the surface of the vehicle while an item is removed from the pad.
In accordance with a more detailed aspect of the present invention, the pad can be bendable and includes a flexible material to conform the pad to changes in the vehicle surface.
In accordance with another more detailed aspect of the present invention, the bottom surface of the pad can be substantially flat, while the top surface can include a plurality of indentations and protrusions. The protrusions can have an upper surface area to form the uppermost contact surface. Thus, the protrusions can form the greater surface area for the bottom surface. The top surface of the pad can be less tacky than the bottom surface so that an item can be removed without removing the pad from the vehicle surface. The bottom surface of the pad can be smoother than the top surface to improve the tackiness or cling of the bottom surface.
In accordance with another more detailed aspect of the present invention, a plurality of holes can be formed around at least a portion of a perimeter of the pad. The holes can give the appearance of a seam.
In accordance with another more detailed aspect of the present invention, indicia can be formed on the pad. The indicia can include a logo, an advertisement, an instruction, a promotion, a company name, or a product name. The top surface of the pad can include at least two sections. A first section can be substantially flat and can have the indicia thereon. A second section can be contoured to receive the item thereon.
In accordance with another more detailed aspect of the present invention, a removable backing layer can be removably coupled to the bottom surface of the pad. A removable wrapper can be formed around the pad and the backing layer. The removable backing layer can resist the bottom surface of the pad from coupling to the wrapper.
In accordance with another more detailed aspect of the present invention, the pad can include an expanded vinyl material. In accordance with another more detailed aspect of the present invention, the pad can include a molded polyurethane material.
In accordance with another more detailed aspect of the present invention, at least a portion of the pad can be at least translucent. Thus, details of the vehicle surface can be viewed through the pad. Indicia can be formed on the bottom surface of the pad, and can be visible through the at least a portion of the pad that is at least translucent. Thus, the pad can protect the indicia.